From the Beginning, To the End
by yiseunggi
Summary: Idol singer Len Kagamine has everything one can wish for but there's one thing he doesn't: a family. Meanwhile, the Megurine household is filled with a father with an IQ of a five year old, a hot-headed brother, and the calm Luka Megurine. Can they fit room for one more?
1. Episode 1

**This was originally supposed to be my 10th fanfic but stuff happened and it had to be delayed. I'm kind of sad there isn't much LenxLuka fanfics... **

**Before I forget, I do not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

**From the Beginning, To the End**

**by – yiseunggi**

* * *

**Episode 1**

**Luka**

I watched him dance on stage with bright lights flickering toward his direction. The heavy lights made his pale skin glow into a beautiful color of a light colored sand. Sweat dripped downwards from his forehead but the boy had no intentions of stopping for a rest. He moved his body swiftly to the beat of the music, dancing alone in the world he created with his voice.

_Aogi mita aka ga itoasete_

_Majiru noizu koe ga tooku naru_

_Omoi wa kanshou ni narihate_

_Bokura wa wasureteyukunodarouka_

His eyes are closed, hiding those remarkable cerulean eyes. He moves his rose-colored lips, striking every note perfectly from any imaginable scale. Out of that mouth comes out a voice that captivates anyone who dares to listen. He holds the shining microphone in his right hand close to his jaw while the left moves freely in the air to the beat of the sound blasting from the speakers behind him.

_Tatoeba boku ga kimi wo wasureteru_

_Tatoeba kimi ga boku wo wasureteru_

_Sonna mirai ga attatoshitemo_

His neon yellow shoes reflect the rays of the lights focused on him. It made him brighten and it's unmistakable to not notice him. He walks around on the stage to the beat of the music, moving swiftly as a knife cutting through butter. To others he might seem to be perfection, but to me, everything he did seemed to be monotonous. All pairs of eyes look at the boy, not letting him out of their sight even for a split second.

_Teniire ta ao ga azayakade_

_Hiraku kyori ni koe ga koishikute_

_Kioku wo omoide ni kaete_

_Bokura wa aruite yukunodarou_

Once he finishes, the crowd stands up and applauds the singer who sang for minutes straight. He finally opens those eyes he'd been hiding for so long while his mouth curled upwards knowing he did well. The boy on the stage bowed to his fans gracefully and soothed his clothes to prevent them from wrinkling. He completed his task of entertaining his guests and has what it seemed like hundreds of fangirls and boys cheering his name.

His name is _Len Kagamine._

The boy kept his playboy grin and held the microphone away from him so the crowd wouldn't hear him pant. After drinking a bottle of water, the grinning boy waved to his fans before making his speech.

"Thank you for coming to my mini concert," he began, adjusting his hair away from his eyes. He was sweating profusely but continued to go on. "I know it's a limited show, and I'm sure there are many who couldn't come, but thank you for trying. I want to thank everyone who watched my performance."

"Luka," someone whispered my name. I turned and saw my brother looking spiritless. "It's over," he said, getting ready to stand up. "Let's go."

"Well now," Len spoke just as I gripped Luki's arm to prevent him from leaving. "Before we end the show, there's a special event I secretly planned."

Some of the crowd began to cheer while the others began to murmur to one another as he smiled. Len motioned something with his fingers and a man with chestnut brown hair came up to the stage holding a large brown crate.

"Inside the box my manager is carrying is a paper full of numbers printed on your tickets," the young singer explained. "The number I pull will spend extra time with me and we'll eat dinner together. Oh, and as a extra bonus, there will be something else, but I won't say."

Immediately, the crowd began to squeal with delight. Everyone pulled out their tickets and crossed their fingers hoping Len will pick their number. Besides me, I heard Luki groaned and leaned back on his chair, covering his tired eyes with his hands. I knew he didn't want to be here any longer. He would rather be somewhere else doing whatever he usually does. He definitely didn't care about eating lunch with a popular idol.

"Well then, here I go!" Len's delicate hand slowly reached into the box. There was the sound of paper moving around in the box. It's clear that Len was mixing it. His mouth curled before his hand came back out with a small single piece of paper. Slowly, he held the microphone near his mouth and called, "Number 03."

Series of groans and cuss words spread the concert hall when people found out it weren't their number. Luki and I sat quietly in our seats patiently waiting for someone to redeem their prize. No one stepped forward with their winning ticket until a sudden scream filled the room. Everyone stared at a girl who popped up somewhere in the middle row, smiling as she hugged her ticket to her chest. It was a girl with long silver hair. She's probably no older than fifteen. She grinned as she looked at her ticket while people frowned and some even dared to glare at her for getting the winning ticket. But her scream came to a sudden halt when she frowned and said, "Oh, never mind. It's not three, it's thirty."

"Is there no winning ticket?" Len frowned as he viewed the crowd of fans. He then turned to his manager and said, "Kiyoteru, didn't you say it's a full house?"

"The ticket should be here somewhere," the manager pulled his hair back with his tired hands. "It's a full house tonight like always. I double-checked all the tickets."

"Luki," I turned to whisper to my brother. "Check yours."

He grunted in displeasure but did so anyway. "It's not me," he responded, crumpling his ticket into a tiny ball.

I slowly pulled my ticket out of my purse and checked the back of the ticket. I didn't think I was going to win, but there it was. It had 03 printed on it. I won.

I'm the winner.

Up on the stage, Len's frown deepened when no one claimed their prize. "I guess I'll have to pick another-"

"Wait!" I rose from my seat and held up the ticket so everyone could see. "I have it."

All eyes were targeted on me as Len's manager rushed toward me to check if I really did have the winning ticket. Once he arrived, I showed him my ticket and he nodded in approval.

"We have a winner right here," he hollered.

On the stage, I saw Len smirk as he brought the microphone close to his lips again, "Sold to the girl with pink hair."

* * *

Len kept his promise. As he promised earlier, Len treated me to dinner. He also allowed Luki to come with us. We watched in awe when the waiter came with our order of medium rare steak. Luki and I don't eat these kinds of food nor come to a fancy restaurant every day. We eat what most of the middle class population eat. Len booked a private room for us to eat in so there would be no one to interrupt us. Len didn't seem fazed at all when his order of cheese soufflé arrived.

As I stared at my well-cooked steak, I couldn't help but wonder if this is all a dream. Here I am sitting in a fancy restaurant eating dinner with Japan's most popular star, Len Kagamine. No one would believe me if I told them.

"Do you not like your order?" Len's voice broke my fantasy.

"Excuse me?" I sat straight in my chair, startled at his sudden question.

"He's asking if you don't like your food," Luki translated, dipping a piece of steak into a puddle of sauce on his plate before it entered his mouth.

"No, I like it," I smiled politely, grabbing the knife and fork resting beside my plate. "Thank you."

"Here," said Len, grabbing my plate away from me. "Let me cut it for you."

I was surprised at his offer. "I can-"

"No, no, no," he smiled teasingly at me while he reached for his knife. "This is a gift from me. I don't mind doing it for a fan."

I stared at his pale hands controlling the knife and fork cut the steak into little pieces. One by one the pieces turned into a puzzle. When he finished, he gave me back my food and I thanked him.

"So, what's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Luka Megurine," I answered. "And this is my brother, Luki."

"That's cute. I'm sure you already know my name but I'll say it, I'm Len Kagamine."

I giggled. "Pleased to meet you."

"How did you think of the concert?" Len asked, brushing his blonde hair away from his mouth as he took a bite of his food.

"It was fantastic," I answered when Luki didn't.

Len laughed. "Are you sure? I messed up on some parts. My choreographer is going to go on and on about it tomorrow nonstop."

I couldn't help but laugh along with him. When he saw me laugh, he smiled along like he completed a mission he made himself.

"You must be really tired living with people watching you at all times," I said.

"That's what I get for being a star," he responded, smiling. "There are both good and bad times." Len turned to Luki and asked, "Are you older or younger than her?"

"Same."

"We're actually twins," I spoke.

At that moment, Len's expression changed. His facial expression deepened into something I can't describe. Simple words aren't enough to describe it. His smile didn't completely fade but there was something about it that changed. The aura surrounding us seemed to die but it went back to normal by the time he spoke again.

"It must've been hard to get the tickets," he spoke. "What made you come here?"

"Actually, today's our birthday," I recalled. "My dad bought us tickets to see your show. There's a high school teacher who lives right across from our apartment. She must've told him about you and the concert."

"Ah~ that makes sense. You came to my performance and now you're here eating dinner with me," he chuckled. "Must be the best birthday party you've ever had."

"Yes," I admitted, crossing my legs. "It is."

"Wait a minute," Len dug his hands into his pockets for something while Luki and I looked at the young singer. He took his time finding something and when he finally did, he slapped two mini passes onto the table and slid it toward us. "These are two tickets to a concert I'm performing tomorrow. It'll be nice if you came and watched."

I was surpsied. A ticket to see another one of his concert? "Thank you, but no." I tried to push the tickets back but Len stopped me.

"It's a gift," he said sternly, pretending to act grumpy. "Take it."

"Well, thank you," I blushed.

To be honest, the whole time we were eating, I felt guilty. Why?

I'm not a fan of Len Kagamine.

Luki and I aren't a fan of Len. He's just neutral. There are millions of other fans who could've been in our seats eating dinner with the young pop star but now it's too late. The only reason why we came is because our dad bought us the tickets as our birthday gifts. Who would've had the heart to reject such an expensive gift? Two tickets to a private concert must've been hard to get.

I kicked Luki underneath the table so Len wouldn't see. He felt the pain in his leg and gave me this particular maternal look that he has. It means, roughly, _I have no idea why you just did that, and I suspect you of mental instability, but I love you anyway._ I ignored it and motioned him to eat faster, and he did. We quickly ate our meal while Len took his time with his cheese soufflé. In fact, we ate in a hurry that Len didn't even finish half of his food.

"You're done already?" the young pop star glanced at us in surprise.

"Yes, thank you for the meal." I said politely, quickly reaching for my bag.

"Wait," I felt my arms stiffen when Len grabbed my wrist. "Do you have a ride?" he asked.

"Yes," my brother turned to give him a glare. "We do."

"We're riding the public bus home," I answered.

When I felt Len's hand loosen, I let out a deep breath. I didn't want to bother him any longer, I just wanted to go home! Luki grabbed my other hand and tugged me, signaling me to start moving away from the table. I was about to obey until Len asked,

"Do you want my manager to drive you home?"

We both paused.

Luki cleared his throat once before saying, "You don't have to-"

"Don't worry," Len cut him off. I felt Len loosen his grip on my arm again as I turned and saw him smiling at us with his sweet angelic smile of his that captures the hearts of many fans. "It's part of the course."

* * *

**Len**

If a lucky fan had the chance to ride in a private car alone with their favorite fan, what would they do? Shouldn't they be asking me questions and talk on and on about me? Don't they ask me for autographs and beg me to sing a song or two? Shouldn't they be begging me to tell him hints or answers for the upcoming album? Aren't fans usually like that?

These two "fans" aren't doing any of those stuff. Everything's dead silent.

"Turn left," the pink haired girl instructed my driver.

I turned away from the window and stared at the two guests sitting next to me. We've been in the car for over ten minutes and not one uttered a single word. What the heck is wrong with them? Are they nervous or something? Whever I try to create a conversation with them, it doesn't last long.

"It's the one on the left," she concluded.

The van slowly decreased its speed before halting to a stop. Looking out the window, I noticed they own a little pastry shop in the middle of the town. I turned back and opened my mouth to say goodbye but stopped when the other twin opened the door on his side. I clamped my mouth side feeling a little- no, very- annoyed. They're my fans, right? We were in the car for a long time. Heck, we've been in here for ten minutes! Why didn't they ask me for stuff like other people would have done?

"Len," a voice called.

I looked up wiping the scowl off my face and saw the girl looking at me from outside. "Yes?" I sweetly answered.

"I just wanted to say-"

"Luka!"

The sudden voice scared both of us. Startled, the girl turned around and stepped away from the car when she saw someone run toward her. I moved closer to the door out of curiosity. By the time he came and hugged the girl, I noticed he seemed to be somewhere in the mid-forties, and short for his age.

"Dad?" the girl questioned, sounding surprised.

"D-did you have f-fun?" he asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I did," she replied, then turned to reveal me to the man. "Dad, this is Len Kagamine. Luki and I just came back after having dinner with him."

"Oh!" the shorty smiled like he received a present he really wanted. He looked at me with a face looking so innocent, so pure, that it surprised me.

I took that as my cue to get out of the car and introduce myself. "Hello-"

"Pleased to meet you!" he cut in, bowing a full ninety degrees right in front of me before standing straight again. I stood dumbfounded at him not knowing what to do. I stood there for what it felt like eternity until I finally realized something.

His innocent face and the way how he talks to others makes him exposed to others. That guy's different. He's different compared to the rest of us.

He's... _retarded_.

The whole family's _weird_.

"Len," warned Kiyoteru from inside the car, "we need to head back before someone notices you."

"I guess this is my cue to leave," I tried my best to smile at them, "I hope you have a good-"

"Wait!" the father of the family grabbed my arm before I could go. He looked at me pleadingly before running back to the store leaving me behind in a daze and his daughter looking at me with a kind smile. We watched him run around in the store through the glass wall before running back with a small bag filled up to the top. "This is for you!" he said, grinning like a little boy as he held the bag in front of me. "I made it earlier. It's still fresh!"

I glanced at Kiyoteru who was still in the car. He mouthed to me to take it and I did. I bid them farewell and we parted ways. I was about to close the door until I heard someone tell me to stop again.

"Len!" I turned around and saw the girl pull the door to a stop with a pant.

"Yes?"

She smiled. "If you're ever nearby, you're always welcome to come visit us."

"Thank you," I smiled.

"If you're feeling lonely, you know where to find us," she said again.

"Thanks for the offer."

"Bye Len!" her father yelled from the doorway. I couldn't help but wince at the loudness of his voice and hope no one heard him say my name. The girl moved aside to reveal him waving at me like an idiot. Every single thing about him resembled of a child. I waved back shyly.

"Thank you," I said, watching her take a step back from the car. "I have to go."

I shut the door in a hurry and Kiyoteru turned the van on, roaring as the engine started. He pressed the gas petal and we drove away.

"I think he likes you," said Kiyoteru, looking at the rear-view mirror.

"What?" I mumbled, untying my hair and opening the window next to me to breath in some fresh air. I didn't want to talk to anyone after going through the whole awkwardness.

"Look behind," he answered with a chuckle. "He's still waving at you."

I turned around to see through the back mirror and saw the shop looking smaller every second as we drove away. Even though the shop grew smaller, I saw the girl's dad standing in the middle of the empty road still waving at me even though I was almost out of his site. I didn't bother doing the same.

* * *

**In the beginning, Len was singing a song composed by Machigeriita-P called **_**Sky blue!**_

**I know there'll be many ups and downs but I hope you'll enjoy reading this fanfic. I'll try my best to entertain you with this story, I swear I will. ****See you next time!**


	2. Episode 2

**I remember a time in my English class when my teacher ordered the class to write a book report every quarter. One time I made up my mind to write about Keith Moon, but I started having second thoughts after my dad saw my book and said to me, "You're going to write about a man blowing up toilets?"**

* * *

**From the Beginning, To the End**

* * *

**Episode 2**

**Len**

Kiyoteru is an intelligent person with an IQ that would make you feel weak-minded. He's a stunning man with a job anyone would die for. He's the manager of the world's top two idols: Miku Hatsune and Len Kagamine.

My manager is a person who seems to be able to accomplish any order given to him, but there's one thing he can't fulfill.

**From: Kiyoteru Hiyama  
****How is she? Is she doing alright?**

His weakness is controlling Miku.

**To: Kiyoteru Hiyama  
****You know exactly how she's doing.**

**From: Kiyoteru Hiyama  
****We need her today. Cheer her up.**

**To: Kiyoteru Hiyama  
****And if I can't…?**

**From: Kiyoteru Hiyama  
****Then I'll have to drag her. I'll stop by in a few hours to pick you up. Get ready.**

He leaves all the tasks involving Miku to me. Oh joy.

I took a sip of my banana tea and clicked my tongue as I placed my phone on the table next to my bed. The clock hung on the wall read a quarter after eleven. It's been exactly half an hour since I finished the morning feast our house maid left behind. I bit my lower lip and focus on my pale feet rubbing against the soft carpet underneath.

Every day is a busy day. The cycle never seems to end.

With my drink in one hand and my phone on the other, I took my time gathering my strength and went over to Miku's room located on the other side of the hallway. Her room's unusually quiet. Usually I hear her singing or music blasting from the speaker, but this time there isn't any source of sound. I've known her for ten years now. The loudness of her room depends on her mood. I breathed in before knocking on the door.

"Are you still alive?" I asked.

I had to lean against the door to hear her faint reply from the other side. Huh. She's still breathing.

I twisted the doorknob and went inside. She's flopped on her queen sized bed, her face pressed against a simple white pillow. I heard myself sigh when she didn't move to greet my presence. Leaning against the doorway, I gently shook my drink.

"It's already past noon." I informed.

"Shut up! I don't want to talk to anyone."

"I made tea," I said, raising my cup to show her.

"I don't want any."

"…I never said it was for you."

The diva turned her head and glared at me. "Get out of my room!" she snarled, narrowing her teal-colored eyes.

I sighed. "Are you still upset about the—"

"Who says I am?" she mumbled, gripping her fingers against her bed sheet. "I'm not upset!" She's lying, and I know she knows I'm not falling for her lie.

"Your shout answers everything. Look, I know you're holding a grudge against Dwango for picking a new spokesmodel, but you—"

"I'm not!" she shouted, repositioning herself to sit on her bed. "For God's sake, I'm not six years old anymore. I'm sixteen! I'm a mature girl!" Miku sat straight from her bed and tilted her chin up to make her statement valid.

"I'm fourteen," I responded calmly, "and I believe I'm way mature than you are."

Miku rolled her eyes. "Len, you're not a girl. Guys don't know anything about—"

"Then what exactly are you so upset about?" I inquired, shaking the cup in my hand.

Miku sighed. "I'm upset because…"

"Because…?"

"I'm upset because Dwango wasted a valuable opportunity!" She growled, looking disappointed at a pillow. "I can't believe how blind they are to choose Galaco as their new model!"

I rolled my eyes. "It's just makeup."

"Its _eye-liner!_" she shouted, unpleased at the fact that I wasn't supporting her.

I shrugged. "Who cares?"

"I care!"

"There's more than one brand." I said. "Think about it. You're Miku Hatsune, the most popular female artist in the world. There's a whole truckload of opportunities waiting for you."

"There is," she whispered, looking at me like I saved her life from something disastrous.

"And it's not like it's the end of the world if they choose someone else. Didn't Good Smile offer you a contract a few weeks ago?"

The tealette gasped. "They did! I completely forgot about them!" Miku stood up smiling before putting on a serious expression and murmured, "If Dwango ever tries to offer me a contract, I'll never work for them. Not even if they go down on their knees!"

"You—"

"I'm going to text Kiyo right now and tell him to accept it."

"Kiyoteru texted me earlier," I announced.

"Kiyo contacted you?" Miku blinked. "What does he want?"

"He wants us to get ready. We have to attend rehearsal before performing, remember?"

"Of course," she replied, opening her closet packed with a colorful variety of clothes. "Len, is today's performance live?"

"I think so."

"Good. If Dwango sees me on TV today, they're going to be pulling their hair out and wishing they never dropped me. They're going to pay."

You know, to be honest, I actually felt bad for Dwango.

* * *

Being a superstar isn't always an easy job; especially if you're a global star. You have to allow the reporters to keep an eye on you everywhere you go; fans cluster around your car and practically make you deaf by screaming your name millions of times, begging you to notice their existence. Some want me to sign my latest single or album while the others want me to sign a certain place of their body. It's a pain I tell you. The madness never ends.

When Kiyoteru parked the van in front of the studio, it's immediately surrounded by screaming fans and reporters. The concert doesn't start until a few hours but there are hundreds of people already waiting in line to enter the building. There's not enough room for everyone to come in but no one leaves because they're determined to make it inside no matter what it takes. Eventually the guards come and make room for me to come out. Fans kick and scream while reporters try to shove their microphones toward my direction and plead me to answer some of their questions. People like them sometime make me wonder if they're truly my so-called "fans." No one seems to be aware of the guards who have to endure the pain because of me. And deep inside, it makes me want to vomit.

"Len, you've been nominated five times in this year's Yamaha Music Awards. How do you feel about that?"

"Miku Hatsune, is it true you're secretly working on a duet with Gumi?"

"Len! Leeeeeen! Let's make lots of babies!"

"Are you two secretly dating?" a reporter shouted, almost smashing his microphone right into my lips. "You two live in the same house!"

Miku and I were close to entering the building until a foreigner somehow slipped through and shoved her microphone to my lips. She took a quick deep breath before saying, "Len, people in America want to know: Coke or Pepsi?"

The reporter didn't get the chance to hear my reply because right at that moment, a guard pushed me inside to safety. We safely managed to go to the waiting room while the guards kept the paparazzi away. The staff members of today's performance stopped whatever they were doing to bow and greet us. We pass by several singers and they smiled politely, silently wishing one of us would come up to them and ask if they want to collaborate.

Mew, our make-up artist, was already inside the room waiting for us with a curler in her hand.

"You," she pointed her weapon at me, "change. And you," she pointed to Miku, "sit down. I'm going to do your hair first."

Kiyoteru hands me my outfit for the day and I change in the mini changing room nearby without a word. The clothes fit right on and when I finish, I don't even look at myself in the mirror because I already know how good I look in it. When it comes to fashion, never question Mew about her style. She's a true fashionista.

I kill time by sitting on a couch and browse the web on my phone while Mew's assistant, Akiko, applies basic make-up on my face. Akiko says I'm lucky to have a child-like figure. She says something about having a fair skin is a good thing and how lucky I am to be born with it. I'm not so sure what she's talking about because her skin looks fine as it is, but I guess mine seems to be a bit more…special. Just when the pink-haired girl finished their job, Kiyoteru came in and told us to come out.

I've been in this building for as long as I can remember. I know which room leads to where and all the secret passageways by heart. I've performed countless times in this entertainment industry. Kiyoteru led us to the stage and wasted no time instructing us what to do.

"Today you're doing a special performance so the schedule's going to be a little different, so listen carefully." He ordered. "Len's going to sing two songs from his latest mini album. When he finishes and the MCs finish talking, Miku will go up and sing "Counterclockwise." Len, you'll have to run back to the dressing room as soon as you finish and change clothes to match with Miku for the duet."

I do some basic warm-ups while listening to Kiyoteru ramble on about the plan. I already know what I'm supposed to do. He practically made us memorize the whole plan since the day he got a call from the manager of the show. I see cameramen adjust their cameras and the producers checking to make sure the audio and the lights are perfect.

We came back to the waiting room and much to my delight, Mew ordered me to sit down while she makes the final adjustments, making sure nothing's out of place.

"They're not here yet." Kiyoteru mumbled, looking uncertain.

"Who's not here?" Miku inquired, looking at her reflection on the mirror.

"The guests Len invited."

I blinked a couple of times at what he said. "What guests?" I questioned.

Kiyoteru sighed. "I'm talking about the twins."

It took me a while to make out what he talking about. I was silent for a few seconds until I finally realized who he was talking about. "The twins," I scoffed. "Do you think they'll come?"

"What twins?" Mew raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," I muttered.

"What kind of—"

Miku's voice was overshadowed by the sound of the television Akiko turned on. Yes, there's a huge flat screen TV hung in the corner of the room. The show just started and I imagined almost everyone in the world looking at their television, waiting for me to appear on stage. Miku and I relaxed for now because we don't perform until near the end. Every once in a while I had to deal with listening to Miku mumbling about the appearance of other female idols or Mew snapping her fingers in dismay whenever she found something unappealing to her. It seemed like forever until a staff knocked on our door and informed me to get ready.

Kiyoteru nodded and followed me backstage. The group that just performed gave me a big smile and left while I stood there waiting for the announcers to finish explaining about a big prize they're giving away. After a while they said my name and the whole stage almost shakes due to the vibration of the screams. I smirked knowing everyone out there is waiting to get a glimpse of me.

I felt Kiyoteru's hand on my shoulder as he leaned in and said in my ear, "Ready?"

He doesn't need to hear my answer. He already knows just by looking at the smirk on my face that I'm ready to shine.

* * *

**Luka**

The tickets Len gave me as a present weren't normal tickets. They allowed me to sit in the front row saved and gave special permission to meet Len and Miku backstage after the live concert. Luki didn't come. In fact, he didn't want to go so my father volunteered to come with me. He's sitting next to me looking happily like a child who's having the time of his life.

We watched idol after idol appear on stage and watch then swoon the fangirls by waving to them or performing small bonuses that cause the fans to squeal. What sparked my interest was the fact that the length of many female idols dresses were about the length of my large shirt.

The two MC's arrived on the stage and started talking about a grand prize they're giving away before introducing the next singer: Len Kagamine. All of the sudden the lights turned off and the music blasted from the speakers. The fans were crazy when they saw Len come out, and they somehow became even crazier when their idol started singing.

I saw Len smiling as he started the first stanza. Everything he wore was black and a checkered red scarf hung loosely around his pale neck. The clothes were somewhat plain, but Len managed to look stunning in them. His signature ponytail was dancing behind him as he danced around.

I felt dad tugging on the sleeve of my blouse. "Look, look!" He smiled at me while pointing to the stage. "It's Len!"

"I know." I smiled back at him and we continued watching the idol perform.

_Sachuu wo tadayoi ginga no hate made tadori tsuitesa._

_Yumemiru hitobito, tomi to meisei wo sagashi motomeru._

_Sabitsuita fune wa akui wo haratte ugoki hajimeta._

_Nanimo shiranai hitobito hayagate, kagi wo mitsuketeshimau._

Len doesn't have the "nice boy" image he showed yesterday. Today's different. He seemed to be going for a "bad boy" style. He was energetic tonight. Len waved his microphone around and danced to the beat of the music. It's a fast tempo, but he managed to hang on. Soon the song ended and a new one immediately followed.

_Aisuru hito itoshiki hibi kowarete yuku kami wa doko e yuku no ka?_

_Ai o kizami tsumi o kizami hitomi yadosu kanashimi mo nikushimi mo._

This time the crowd sang along.

_Endisti faliti untis ladiris_

_Rondi nus Fagi nus_

_Lekta nontiras._

It felt like everyone around us was screaming their favorite idols name like there's no tomorrow.

_Motometa mono wa uragiri haramu kiri no oshiro ni sugata o kaeteku._

The crowd started whining when Len left the stage, but everyone immediately became cheerful when the diva they all look up to appeared, replacing Len. The first thing that came into my mind is that Miku looked like a princess. She wore a strapless white dress that signified her innocence and a pink ribbon hugged her tiny waist as her dress blossomed out like a blooming flower. Her hair was tied into her usual twin tails by silky red ribbons. They're forced to dance when Miku moves side to side.

_Nagai nagai yume no hate_

_Doko made mo tokei no hari wa mawaritsudzukeru_

She sings and sings and sings while the instruments cover the background. She's truly a princess. She looks so delicate; so fragile that I'm afraid she'll break if someone touches her.

_Sotto tokei wo makimodoshite_

_Tooku hanareta jikan to kyori wo tsunaide_

_Chiisa na tenohira nigirishimeta totan ni_

_Kanawanai yume kara sameta._

The song ended and everyone screamed even louder when Len suddenly appeared next to Miku. He wore a different outfit. It was similar to Miku's outfit but designed to make him look more like a prince.

_Watashi no koi wo higeki no Juliet ni shinaide_

_Koko kara tsuredashite…_

This is originally sung by Miku, but I guess they split the lines. The two idols acted like a couple. They held hands and swung each other around while easily saying their lines. They looked like a teen cover shoot. Miku's glossy teal hair and high cheekbones are a striking contrast to Len's deep blond hair and flawless complexion.

_Jutto koishikute Cinderella_

_Seifuku dake de kaketeikuwa_

_Mahou yo jikan wo tomete yo_

_Warui hito ni jamasarechauwa._

They danced together as they said their carefully rehearsed lines, carefully watching each other's movement before making their next move.

_Uso tsukisugita Cinderella_

_Ookami ni taberareta rashii_

_Doushiyou kono mama ja watashi mo_

_Itsuka wa taberarechauwa_

_Sono mae ni tasuke ni kite ne_

Their stances interact with one another causing them both to stick together like someone glued them. Len's hand is on her hips while the other moves freely and brushes one side of her hair away from her face. Miku doesn't care what he's doing to her; she chose to accept his actions. I watched as she tugged him closer to her by wrapping her arms around his neck. And the crowd goes wild when they lean in for a kiss.

* * *

The guard peeked at us every once in a while as he led us backstage to Len's room. I know what he's thinking. He thought I was one of Len's fans who will do whatever they can to try to kidnap him or something. He knocked on the door with a paper taped to the front with Len and Miku's name on it, and we were immediately greeted by Len, who opened the door on the second knock. He had a smile on as if he knew I was coming.

"You came," he said softly, observing my eyes. I realized he changed his clothes to a more casual outfit.

I didn't have the time to respond. My father's a child who can't hold in his excitement. He leaped and hugged the star grinning as if he just found out Len is his long lost child. I noticed Len's reaction was mixed with many emotions. He seemed surprised and shocked at the same time, but what made me cautious was the hint of disgust I noticed before he quickly hid it like a professional.

"Where's the other twin?" A voice said from the room. I titled my head and saw Miku, still wearing her white dress, standing a few steps behind Len with a funny look on her face. "Len, you lied to me!"

"Luki didn't want to come," I heard myself say out loud. "My father volunteered to come with me."

"Oh, well, Len," the diva playfully hit Len in the head and looked at him sternly. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"They already know—"

"You're Miku," I said, extending my hand. "Miku Hatsune. You were wonderful tonight."

The diva looked like she was going to burst from happiness when I praised her. She accepted my hand and shook it in delight. "Nice to meet you!" she said, smiling. "I'm sorry, I need to go get something really quick. I'll be back soon!"

Miku left the room as Len allowed us inside.

"I enjoyed the performance today." I said.

"Len was the best!" My dad shouted. He smiled and looked at the star, "The best!"

"Thank you," Len responded, looking at me before switching over to his reflection on a mirror.

I feel a tug on my sleeve and look over to see my dad smiling at me, urging me to say something. I sighed. "My father says it would be great if you stopped by our store from time to time. We'll be glad to offer you some bread whenever you stop by."

"That's very kind of you."

"It's—" I stopped when Kiyoteru emerged from the door breathing heavily. He's breathing pattern indicated that he's stressed and having a hard time.

"What's wrong?" Len shouted, his eyes widened at the sight of the man.

"I just got a call from the security," Kiyoteru answered. "Things are going to be a bit difficult for us tonight."

I saw Len's expression darken. "What happened?" He inquired.

Kiyoteru sighed once and leaned against the door. "Well…"

"Tell me!"

I froze on my spot at the sound of Len's voice. It startled me how a boy his age could sound so fierce when he wanted to be.

"We're going to have to stay here for a little longer," the manager announced. "I just got a call from the security department saying it's not safe for us to go anywhere with all those fangirls outside. There's more than usual, and the guards can't take them all."

"Then call the police!" Len shouted.

Kiyoteru frowned. "I did. We're waiting for backup."

"Len and Miku can stay over!" my father grinned, looking more than pleased. We all looked at him in surprise. My father wants to escort two of the world's famous idols to our house? I'm at loss for words. I'm ambivalent to try to reject his proposal.

Len looked at him open mouthed, unable to get a word out. "I…I…I ca…"

"Are you sure?" Kiyoteru joined the conversation. His words caused Len to look at him as if he lost his mind.

"_What?_" Len shouted. "Kiyoteru, listen to—"

"We can hide them in our house until you clear the mess." I spoke, overshadowing Len's protest. "You can come pick them up whenever you feel safe."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I assured. "Len can go with my father first. Miku and I can go later. Separating will lower our chances of being found."

"I apologize for having you do this." Kiyoteru bowed, looking down in shame. "We usually have no problem with…uh…traffic."

"No problem." I answered. I wrote down my address using a pen on a piece of paper Kiyoteru grabbed nearby. "My father was the one who suggested the idea."

The manager bowed again and turned to look at Len. Len hesitated for a moment before giving in and went to grab his stuff. The whole time I looked at my dad who was looking at me with the largest smile I had ever seen. He was audacious and chose to escort a pop star to our house. It was times like these when I thought my father, who's not very bright and have never been to any wars, was the bravest man who ever lived.

* * *

**Len**

I was forced to stay over at a place with a person who's not even my fan. _'Embarrassing'_ isn't enough to describe how I feel. I wanted to repudiate that idea, but before I knew it, I was eluded from the mob by this…_thing._

He's reticent. He doesn't know what to do around me. We waited at the bus stop while he waved his hand, signaling for a bus even though there wasn't one. The whole time I sat on the bench and hoped no one recognized me even though I was wearing a huge hoodie to cover my head and sunglasses for backup. Whenever he spoke to me, I couldn't help but cringe at the sound of his voice. His child-like voice didn't match his old figure. Finally the bus came and we stood up, waiting for the door to open.

He's not good at math, that's for sure. I paid for my ride and went to take a seat nearby, but the old man didn't pay. Luka said he took the same route every day, but he could never figure out how much the bus fare was. He got on the bus, held out his hand with lots of change, and the bus drivers, who knew him well, would just take what was needed. When finished, he practically skipped toward me while I looked down in shame.

He tried to make small talk with me at times but I always replied with a polite nod or say a few words with my adjusted pitch. I hated the fact that he was trying to talk to me. Doesn't he know that if I talk, people might recognize me? I hate dealing with unsophisticated people. Occasionally, the kids sitting around us would say to their parents that he talked "funny." I bet he doesn't know people are talking about him because he's always pampered by his children. Others deride; he fails to notice.

I want to laugh and scream at the same time.

It felt like forever until the bus came to a halt and it was time for us to step outside. It turned out the Megurine's live on the floor above their little bakery store. And the worst part is their house is small compared to mine.

"Luki?" He shouted when we entered the small house. "Luki?"

We waited for an answer but there wasn't any. Then the old man surprised me by playfully smacking his head with his hand, smiling at the fact that just realized something.

"Ah, Luki is at work!" he said, smiling. He even sounded proud when he said that.

I sat on a nearby couch on the living room and daydreamed until Luka and Miku came in. As soon as Miku came to join me, the rest of the household disappeared somewhere until Luka approached us again about a minute later.

"Len, Miku," said Luka, coming toward us with a tray filled with cups. "I made some tea."

"Thank you," I almost whispered, too tired to complain.

"Where's your dad?" said Miku.

"He went to take a bath." Luka replied, setting the tray on the floor.

I grabbed a cup and took a quick sip as Luka looked at me in surprise. I know why Luka was looking at me like that. I realized what was wrong when I felt my tongue burning from the hotness of the tea. I started coughed violently as Luka pulled the cup away from my grasp, gently patting my back. She softly fanned the cup with her fingers before being satisfied and giving it back to me.

"What am I? A child?" I barked. I slapped my hand over my mouth but I'm too late. The words already left my mouth and I felt myself losing my cool as everyone stared at me. "I'm sorry," I said quickly. "It was an accident. I-I didn't mean it..." Great. Now she thinks I'm a jerk.

But what she did next surprised me. Luka smiled. Instead of getting angry and badmouthing me, she _smiled_. I didn't know what to do next. For the first time in a long time, I was speechless. I looked down and hoped my hair covered my face because I felt myself reddening from embarrassment.

"Mr. Hiyama should be here soon," said the pink-haired girl. She stroked my hair a few times before standing up to go back to the kitchen. Even when she's gone, I can still feel the warmth of her hand on my head.

We sat on the couch for almost an hour until we heard the sound of the door opening. I immediately stood up thinking its Kiyoteru, but it turned out to be the other twin from yesterday. He entered the house with a heavy sigh and was about to say something until he noticed us sitting on the couch, staring at him. I watched the twin blink once, twice, and his whole expression changed. And it wasn't a good change.

* * *

**Let me explain some things:**

**1. Dwango is one of the companies that distributed Galaco.  
****2. Good Smile is a company that produces various figurines of the Vocaloids.**

**The order of the songs Miku and Len performed is here:**

"**Borderlands!" by Machigerita  
**"**Lost Destination" by 150P  
**"**Counterclockwise" by Ryuryu  
**"**Romeo and Cinderella" by doriko**

**I'm sorry for not updating this story for so long. I really want to thank the people who reviewed and those who waited patiently (or not) for me to update. And be sure to expect a PM from me if you review! :)**

**See you next time!**


End file.
